Reading Divided Soul
by ShadeSlayer Nightshade
Summary: Reading The story Divided Soul by TheseusLives. Enjoy the story of Reading Divided Soul! Light's out. Rated T cause im Paranoid


It was one day at the summer's solstice when a book suddenly dove onto the king of the god's head which was followed by a note drifting towards the middle of the council meeting. Athena picked up the note and read aloud,  
**  
"Dear Gods, Demigods and Hunters,**

**I have sent this note and demi-gods to read the book we have sent with you. You may not leave this room until you finish the book. Enjoy! Sorry about the book falling on your head Zeus!**

**From Lord Chaos and the Fates.**

A blinding flash of pure light appeared in front of the throne room. Inside it were demi-gods from the future. One girl with piercing grey eyes which glistened with sadness and relief holding the hand of another demi-god, a boy with sea green eyes which glowed with pain and misery. Another couple was a girl with electric blue eyes shining with hatred towards Hera hugging a boy with pure dark obsidian eyes which blazed with a burning loathing towards the queen of the gods. The other couple joined the hug. One thing was certain by these eyes. They all have a grudge with Hera. They all stood up and bowed towards different gods before they all dropped down to the floor exhausted and kneeled at the king of the council's feet. Their eyes brightened with power showing that no one should mess with them. Athena was the first who cut off the awkward silence. She said, "Well, let's read the book."

"**Reading Divided Soul**," They grey eyed lady started.

"**Chapter one, _Staff of the Sea_.**"

Everyone in the room looked at Poseidon. "I don't know what it means**.**"

"**Somewhere in Hawaii, five weeks after the events of the Lost Hero,"** Athena read.

**A tall man stood on the edge of a black sandy beach where large ocean waves were beating the shore mercilessly, like the ocean itself was angry. The man looked to be in his early to mid-thirties. He had coal black hair and wore dark sunglasses. He stood watching a young man clad in golden armor fight with a group of zombielike soldiers. The young man's head was covered with a gold Roman helmet with a red plume. He wielded a golden gladius expertly against the undead soldiers, his moves fluid and tireless. He fought as if the battle was a dance.**

Ares smiled at the description of the boy's fighting prowess.

"This is in the third person," Athena said curiously.

"I wonder who that might be." Poseidon said, but everyone shrugged. It was pretty clear that they might never find out.

**The older man smiled slightly at the sight before him. He looked almost like a proud father who was finally seeing his son ride a bike without the training wheels for the first time. The fighting stopped as the young warrior pulled his sword out of the chest of the last undead soldier before the creature melted into the black sand.**

"Hades is that you?" Zeus asked.

"I don't think so. I don't like Hawaii, too much ocean," he said. Poseidon rolled his eyes.

**"Very good Scipio," the older man said. "You have improved much over the past few weeks." Scipio walked back up to the older man, and then he knelt on one knee and bowed his head.**

**"Thank you Lord Mars," Scipio said firmly. The older man's smile grew at the adoration of the young warrior.**

Everyone looked at Ares. The god of war shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"What are you doing there? Olympus is supposed to be closed," Zeus questioned.

"I don't know father," Ares said quickly.

**"Now let us continue your lessons, somewhere less hazardous," Mars said, as he looked at the large waves that continued to beat the shoreline. Scipio followed Mars into a small beach house that was tucked far away from the ocean waves. The modern looking house was made of concrete, steel and glass. It seemed out of place near the rugged shoreline. The two entered the house and walked to the kitchen. Mars took a water bottle out of the refrigerator and handed it to the young man.**

Poseidon glared at the book. He could tell by the description that he was getting really angry about something.

**"Thank you sir," Scipio said before downing the entire contents of the bottle in one gulp. The two men sat at the bar top kitchen counter, as Mars snapped his fingers and a book appeared on the counter top. Mars frowned at the book, but then he opened it roughly, as he scanned its contents. The two began to converse in Latin before they continued to discuss Roman history, culture and battle strategy. After three hours of study, Mars ordered the young man to his room to rest. The boy looked tired from his long day. He obediently nodded, before walking to his room.**

Athena gave Ares a mischievous smirk. "Reading a book, huh?" she asked smugly.

"That's Mars, my roman form, not exactly me," Ares defended.

**Mars sat at the table, until a bright golden light appeared in the kitchen. The light faded into a dark haired woman with deep brown eyes. She wore a white Greek chiton and a gold crown on her head. Mars stood immediately before he smiled at the goddess before him.**

"Hera?" Zeus asked.

Hera looked at her husband. She had no clue why she was there, but it had to do with Gaea and her recent god-napping.

**"Mother, you are safe. I prayed you would be," Mars said. "But why are you in your Greek form?" Hera gave her son a small smile before it turned into a stern glare.**

**"I think this form suits me better considering the boy you house in the next room. How goes the training?" she asked.**

**"Per… I mean Scipio, has done well. I believe he is ready to go to camp." Hera's smile brightened.**

**"Does he remember anything about his past?"  
**Annabeth continued to read; she had to know more about Percy or Scipio as he was known in the book.

**"No, he remembers what we wanted him to. He remembered how to fight and now he even knows the ways of the Romans, but he remembers nothing of his past, including his real name."**

The demigods and the other gods glared at Ares and Hera. The two gods avoided the glares and kept their eyes on the ground.

**"Very good. Does he know about the Achilles Curse and his weak point?"**

**"Yes, he does, plus he wears the special armor we made for him."**

**"I saw on the beach that he uses the gladius and the shield that Vulcan made for him," Hera said. Mars smirked at her knowingly.**

Poseidon glared at Hephaestus. Hephaestus shrugged. "I don't have a problem with Perseus," he said.

**"Yes, his old sword is well hidden." Hera nodded as she looked out the window of the kitchen toward the rough ocean waves.**

"What did you do with Riptide?" Poseidon asked. Mars shrugged his shoulders. Artemis glared at the war god. Her thoughts always returned to Zoe when she thought about Percy's sword. Thalia could tell that Artemis was thinking of Zoe. She gave her mistress a reassuring smile.

**"Good. You will need to bring him to camp tomorrow. I may be free, but our enemies are regrouping. They wish to destroy Castra Semideus." Mars followed her gaze out the window.**

Jason flinched at the news. His memories had begun to return. Castra Semideus, the name sent a flood of memories into his mind. He felt someone grab his hand. He looked to his left to see Piper smiling at him reassuringly. He smiled back appreciatively.

**"What about Neptune? The seas have been getting rougher every day." Hera sighed, as she looked at the tiled floor solemnly.**

Poseidon glared at the book. His terrible nephew and his hateful sister would pay if something bad happened to his son.

**"My brother loves that boy dearly. I guess for a demigod, he's not bad." Mars gave his mother a sly smile.**

**"Actually, as Scipio, he's a damn good kid. I can't say the same for the Seaweed Brain."  
Hera's eyes flashed with anger.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Poseidon yelled. Mars kept his eyes on the ground. Poseidon hit the arm of his throne in frustration.

**"Do not say that name. It may be derogatory to most, but that daughter of Athena gave him that name. He must never know of her existence and we cannot afford for him to remember his past." Mars bowed his head at his mother.**

Annabeth stopped reading. She stood and walked toward the Queen of the gods. "If you hurt Percy, I'll find a way to destroy you," she warned.

Hera looked up, her eyes flashed with anger. "You dare threaten me," she said.

Athena rose from her throne and stepped in front of her daughter. "Leave my daughter alone," Athena defended. She turned toward Annabeth and sighed. "Please continue to read." Annabeth nodded as she took the book in her hands and sat down once again.

**"Forgive me mother. I meant no harm." Hera smiled as she placed her hand on her son's shoulder.**

Ares glared at his mother. He was tired of her always bad mouthing him.

**"You're forgiven. Do your duty as a good son and we all might live through this crisis." Hera began to glow before disappearing into a golden light.**

"So dramatic, just like father." Mars shook his head in amusement.


End file.
